Romeo y Julieta
by Ayrin99
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Mon-el tiene una misión que cumplir, razón por la que, la Legión, decide regresar al pasado. Debe impedir la muerte de Kara, pero ¿será capaz de llegar a tiempo?¿O se arrepentirá de no hacerlo?


**Creo en la teoría de que Mon-el ha visto a Kara morir en algún momento y que, en parte, esa es la razón por la que viajan al pasado, para poder impedir que eso pueda suceder. Sin embargo, si esto sucediese en la serie, Kara saldría ilesa, ya que conseguirían advertirla antes e incluso salvarla, por lo que he querido plasmar lo contrario, el qué sucedería si no llegasen a tiempo.**

Todos observaban con preocupación la escena que se estaba viviendo en una de las plazas de la ciudad, donde, a pesar de los esfuerzos del DEO por mantener a todos los ciudadanos lejos de allí, estos les rodeaban curiosos, algunos atreviéndose a grabar lo que sucedía.

Supergirl Vs. Reign. Pues sí, de nuevo la superheroina estaba intentando derrotar a la villana, ella sola, sin aceptar la ayuda de nadie, por mucho que el resto se mantuviese cerca, aunque todos eran conscientes de que no escucharían palabras de auxilio por parte de la kryptoniana si es que era necesario, por lo que debían estar preparados para actuar sin ninguna orden, únicamente cuando estuviesen seguros de que la integridad de Kara estaba en peligro.

Sin embargo, todo esto era fácil decirlo cuando ella no estaba delante, pero no el cumplirlo cuando veían como, de nuevo, estaba siendo derrotada, sabiendo que, esta vez, Reign no la dejaría con vida, ya que eran conscientes de que no cometería el mismo error de la otra vez, pues se aseguraría de que había terminado con ella.

Suspiró. Para él no era fácil estar allí sin poder hacer nada, sin ayudarla, ya que sabía que Reign, the Worldkiller, enviada desde Krypton para reinar, sería la causa de la muerte de Kara, por lo que se negaba a permanecer al margen. Sin embargo, las palabras de negación de Kara siempre parecían abrirse paso en su mente, deteniéndole de poder actuar, queriendo poner toda su confianza en que saldría con vida de esto, en que llegados a un punto no se opondría a que la ayudasen y podría evitarlo, por lo menos, era lo que esperaba.

Por ahora todo lo que podía hacer era esperar y observar, manteniéndose con el resto de la Legión, todos preparados para luchar, sabiendo que esta había sido la misión principal por la que viajaron al pasado, para evitar que la villana se cobrarse la vida de la joven superheroina.

Sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que la veía caer, temiendo que no volviese a levantarse, pero era de Kara de quien hablaba, ella siempre volvería a levantarse aunque no pudiese, jamás se rendiría ante la ciudad que la había acogido durante estos últimos años, que, a pesar de sus fallos, la había perdonado y había continuado creyendo en ella. Y, la verdad, es que esto era algo que había aprendido de ella, el no rendirse, el continuar luchando sin importar lo que sucediese, por lo que, podía asegurar que no sólo la ciudad creía en ella, sino él también, y confiaba en que podría salir de esta.

El momento de actuar llegó cuando escuchó gritar a Alex a través del pinganillo, pidiendo refuerzos tras ver caer a su hermana al suelo, inerte, viendo como Reign se preparaba para dar su último golpe, aquel del que si Kara no se defendía, terminaría matándola, por lo que no dudó en correr a situarse en el medio, bloqueando el golpe. El resto de la legión ayudó en distraerla, ofreciéndole la oportunidad perfecta para asegurarse de que Kara estaba bien, agachándose a su altura mientras la observaba.

-¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?- le preguntó limpiándose la sangre que resbalaba por su cara procedente de un corte en la frente.- Puedo sola, no necesito ayuda- se quejó aparentemente enfadada por que hubiesen salido en su defensa, pero a él le costaba creer en sus palabras, pues no parecía estar en condiciones de seguir luchando.

No la respondió, prefirió no hacerlo, ya que sabía que no había palabras para ganar la batalla con la cabezonería de Kara, por lo que únicamente suspiró incorporándose antes de ofrecerla la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Supergirl prefirió obviar de ella y se incorporó por si sola decidida a continuar luchando.

-Tal vez deberías tomarte unos minutos, Supergirl- intentó detenerla, pero no pudo, es más, Kara se marchó volando.

De nuevo el pánico se apoderó de él cuando las vio enfrentarse. Las vio desaparecer en el cielo, apareciendo en varios rascacielos más adelante, fuera del alcance de todos, aunque no dudó en correr junto con el resto del DEO.

Su mirada se fijó en Alex, en como se preparaba con una pistola cargada de balas hechas con kryptonita, hecho que le alteró, ¿y si fallaba? Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los allí presentes pudiese hacer algo, el cuerpo de Kara se precipitó desde aquel rascacielos, tal y como lo hizo la otra vez, pero la diferencia es que esta vez la superheroina volvió a volar sin ni siquiera rozar el suelo.

Ambas continuaron luchando, sin detenerse, sin mostrar lo débiles que estaban, sobre todo, ella, por lo que, de nuevo, era momento de actuar, momento de volver a ayudarla, pero esta vez fue Alex quien negó la idea de hacerlo, mostrándose cada vez mucho más decidida en que habría que utilizar las balas. No lo negó, pues si esa era la única opción que tenían para que sobreviviese, tenían que hacerlo, aunque la misma incertidumbre de antes continuaba en su mente y, tal vez, fue por eso por lo que Imra le agarró la mano, como si quisiese tranquilizarle.

Todos los allí presentes sabían lo que sucedería, todos menos Alex, pues J'onn había decidido obviar esa información de ella por miedo a como fuese a reaccionar, a que le negase a su hermana el poder enfrentarse a Reign, lo que hubiese levantado sospechas por parte de la menor de las hermanas y, sinceramente, no consideraba que fuese adecuado que supiese que se estaba enfrentando a su propia muerte. Por esa razón, seguían cada movimiento de cerca, esperando, sí, eso era lo único que le dejaban hacer, esperar, ¿A qué?¿A que fuese tarde?

-Agente Danvers, ¿Preparada?- escuchó hablar a J'onn observando como Alex se preparaba, buscando su objetivo, hecho complicado, pues ambas kryptonianas eran rápidas, demasiado para alcanzarlas.

Regresaron a la misma plaza en la que había comenzado todo, dándole la oportunidad a la mayor de las hermanas, quien se acercó lo suficiente como para poder diferenciar quien era Kara. Sólo pasaron unos segundos hasta que se escuchó el primer disparo, certero en la villana, quien cayó al suelo ante el dolor que le causaba la kryptonita, momento en el que Supergirl se giró hacia ellos negando con la cabeza, no sabría decir si estaba enfadada o siendo compasiva. Sin embargo, sólo se valieron de unos minutos más para que terminase en tragedia, pues sin saber cómo exactamente lo hizo, Reign consiguió sacarse la bala y aprovechando el despiste de su contrincante, la introdujo en su pecho, demasiado cerca del corazón.

Observó como Kara se sorprendía ante tal hecho, terminando por caer de rodillas a causa del envenenamiento causado por la kryptonita, siendo la primera en reaccionar Alex, quien corrió a socorrer a su hermana, fijándose en como las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la mayor, lo que le ayudó a entender que las posibilidades de salvarla eran nulas.

¿Él? Él tardó más en reaccionar, sin poder moverse de donde se encontraba, pues su cuerpo parecía no hacer caso a las indicaciones de su cerebro, aunque, finalmente, consiguió llegar hasta allí. Se sentía completamente abatido, sin poder llegar a creerse que verdaderamente estuviese perdiéndola cuando se suponía que debía salvarla, decepcionado y enfadado consigo mismo por no haberlo evitado.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras la observaba, sintiendo como las lágrimas de rabia se formaban en sus ojos, sin querer permitir que saliesen de estos, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando los ojos azules de Kara se encontraron con los suyos, "comets", seguían siendo demasiado brillantes y, la verdad, es que podía asegurar que no se imaginaba el verlos sin él.

Alex giró la cabeza para mirarle antes de indicar si quería despedirse de ella y, en un principio, quiso negarlo, pues no creía el merecerse digno de despedirse, de arrebatarla el poder pasar los últimos minutos de vida con su hermana, pero la mayor insistió, por lo que no pudo volver a negarlo.

Cogió a Kara en sus brazos mientras observaba la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro, no, no podía perderla, por Rao, no podía permitirlo.

-Lo siento- fue lo único capaz de susurrar.- Por todo, Kara, te hice daño, no te lo merecías- acarició su rostro, secando sus lágrimas.

-Está bien, Mon-el, tienes una vida, eres feliz- le respondió con una leve sonrisa, pero el no pudo devolvérsela, pues no necesitaba su compasión, no ahora, cuando más necesitaba disculparse con ella.

-No, no lo está- se lo negó.- Lo siento, de verdad que lo hago, tengo culpa de lo mal que lo has pasado en estos últimos meses, no puedes negármelo- la miró directamente a los ojos, fijándose en como ella desviaba la mirada.- Tengo que darte las gracias por haber creído en mi, en que podría convertirme en una buena persona, siempre has sido mi modelo a seguir, la persona a la que he admirado y que seguiré haciendo- apenas se atrevía a mantener la cabeza erguida mientras hablaba.- _'Estés donde estés siempre vas a estar conmigo'-_ su kryptoniano estaba un tanto oxidado, pero tras verla sonreír, supo que sus palabras habían sido correctas. _-'Kara, me arrepiento tanto de todo, debería haberte salvado, fallé, no supe hacerlo'-_ no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos, fijándose en como la respiración de la kryptoniana era cada vez más costosa.- _'He sido un iluso por creer que podría olvidarte, ahora me doy cuenta de que eres el amor de mi vida, no debí rechazar mis sentimientos, lo siento'-_ se disculpó de nuevo, pues podría haberlo hecho mejor, era consciente de ello.

-Mon-el... - le llamó, pero era obvio que no estaba en condiciones como para hablar.

-Shh, no hables, está bien, ¿vale?- intentó mantenerla calmada sin poder imaginarse el dolor que pudiese estar sintiendo a consecuencia de la bala, bueno, si lo hacía, pues lo sentía en el interior de su pecho, su corazón haciéndose pedazos con cada segundo que pasaba.- _'Te amo, no lo olvides, por favor'-_ se atrevió a susurrar.

Los ojos de Kara brillaron con una mayor intensidad al escucharle decir aquello, viéndola sonreír durante unos segundos a la vez que hacía el intento de hablar, sin llegar a conseguirlo, pues cerró la boca. En ese momento, sin importarle aquellos que les rodeaban, se decidió por besarla sintiendo los fríos labios de la kryptoniana bajo los suyos, hecho que le sorprendió al no haberse dado cuenta antes del frío que emanaba de su cuerpo, pero que le hizo separarse de ella para toparse con sus ojos azules sin ningún tipo de brillo en ellos.

-¿Kara?- la pregunta apenas fue un murmuro, ni siquiera audible para si mismo, pero, la verdad, es que no pudo detenerla.

Necesitó unos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, momento en el que la abrazó, acercándola aún más a su pecho mientras las lágrimas se hacían aún mucho más presentes. La joven superheroina le había regalado su último aliento, a él, a la persona que más daño podía haberla hecho, quien había roto su corazón muchas más veces que las que se lo había arreglado.

- _'Te amo, Kara, siento no haberlo dicho antes'-_ se arrepintió en un susurro, atreviéndose a cerrarla los ojos, aún sin poder creerse que de verdad se hubiese marchado y, podía asegurar, que no era el único que se encontraba en esa situación.

Todos los que les rodeaban también se encontraban llorando la muerte de Supergirl, de aquella quien había entregado su vida para salvar a los ciudadanos de National City, pues tan solo le bastó levantar la cabeza para fijarse en sus amigos más cercanos, en como observaban con lástima la escena, todos con ojos llorosos.  
Kara había sido una hermana para Alex, una mejor amiga para Winn, una hija para J'onn, un héroe para todos, pero para él... , Para él había sido mucho más, su mejor amiga, la única persona capaz de comprenderle, pero había sido mucho más que eso, pues había sido su primer y único amor. Pero ahora debería aprender a vivir con su corazón roto, tal y como ella hizo desde que él se marchó, de nuevo siendo su modelo a seguir.

- _'Has sido el sol de nuestra vida. Nuestras oraciones serán la luz que te guiarán de vuelta a casa. Te recordaremos en cada amanecer y esperaremos a reunirnos contigo en el cielo. Se hará la voluntad de Rao'-_ observó su cara sabiendo que esta oración debería haber sido dicha en el funeral, pero necesitaba hacerlo con ella en brazos, en su idioma materno.- Te echaremos de menos cada día, te recordaremos y nos encargaremos de homenajearte como es debido- apoyó sus labios en la fría frente de la kryptoniana.- _'El Mayarah'-_ susurró antes de besarle la frente.

La miró una última vez acariciando su rostro, su pelo, sabiendo que, por mucho que le costase, era momento de dejarla ir, por lo que permitió que los médicos de DEO la cogieran, viéndolos llevársela entre lágrimas, momento en el que consideró una locura.

No se molestó en decirle a nadie a dónde se dirigía, ni cuáles eran sus objetivos, pues no quería que nadie pudiese detenerle. Sin embargo, todo se complicó cuando llegó a la nave, buscando aquella toxina, aquella que tenían en caso de que tuviesen que dejarse morir voluntariamente, sin encontrarla, aunque lo hizo finalmente, dejándose caer al suelo antes de beber un sorbo, lo suficiente como para matarle.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- la voz pertenecía a Imra, quien no dudó en agacharse a su lado.- Mon-el, ¿qué has hecho?- le preguntó, pero no respondió, ya nada tenía sentido en su vida, sin Kara estaba perdido.- Esta no es la manera de honorar su muerte, no lo es, sabes que ella no habría querido esto- le miró seriamente.- Habría querido que continuases con tu vida, no que te deshicieses de ella, Kara jamás te hubiese pedido esto- su voz parecía temblar, ¿estaba llorando?

La verdad es que no podía distinguir mucho más allá que manchas, por lo que no estaba seguro de su expresión facial. Y sí, era consciente, de que Kara no hubiese querido esto, pero su historia era una tragedia, _"Romeo y Julieta_ ", como el se refirió a ella durante un tiempo, y, aunque nunca se lo dijo a Kara, leyó el final, demasiado triste para su gusto , pero que tenía demasiada similitud con lo que sucedía ahora.

-¿Mon-el?- le llamó Imra, su voz sonaba lejana, por lo que no alcanzó a escuchar sus siguientes palabras.

Sintió como con cada segundo su respiración se hacía mucho más costosa, como todo se volvía difuso, por lo que decidió cerrar los ojos, sabiendo que la próxima vez que volviese a abrirlos estaría eternamente con ella.

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado,**

 **Ayrin**


End file.
